It's Not Always What You Think
by XxSoraxXChan
Summary: Tenten past has always been a mystery to the Konoha 12, that is until her sister shows up on her 18th birthday. Know she is forced to be shipped back home, were terrible secrets lie. Will she still be the same, or will it change her? I DONT" OWN NARUTO!
1. Birthday

"_Come on just a bit farther. You can do it." A girl, around eight with black hair and brown eyes told a younger girl, only about three with brown hair and the same brown eyes._

"_I c-can't. T-too c-cold." The three year old said falling to her knees and hugging herself. The harsh cold winds whipped through the air slapping at both of the girls bare arms, just as the snow started to fall, hard._

_The black hair girl looked back and stood in front of her. "Don't stop now. It'll only get worse. Now get up." She reached out grabbing the girl's torn blue shirt and lifted her to her feet. "We made it this far and I'm not going to give up our chance to get away because your being a wimp." Her words here harsh, she knew it, but she needed to get through to her head._

_The small girl stumbled a bit before regaining her balance and looking at her sister. She squinted her eyes from the snow storm then gasped. "N-nee-chan." She whispered then hid behind her._

"_Hm?" the girl turned around seeing a dark shadow whip threw the area then vanish. "Just a bird now come on. We're almost out of the mountains." She said dragging her sister along with her._

_The young girl held onto her sister's shirt tighter and looked behind her, only to come face to face with a large black snout and beady red eyes. __**"Your time will come, when you finish what you started, and this time, it won't be sealed away."**__ The thing opened up it's mouth shooting something around the two young girls slowly suffocating them._

Tenten sat up right gasping and coughing. Her sheets fell off her body and she leaned over the side of her bed spitting out blood. She grimaced then made her way out of her bed and stopped seeing her apartment messy.

Well truth be told it was always messy but it was messier than usual. _What the hell?_ She wondered then bent down to pick up a small crystal. She didn't remember ever having jewelry or anything of the sort so what was this doing here? Her honey brown eyes narrowed as she gazed at it before she got into a coughing fit.

_Ugh._ She thought placing the crystal on the top of her burrow, then went to go change. For one she had training, and the other reason, she really didn't want to wear any of her clothes with blood on them. She quickly got into her usual training gear and put her long brown hair up into its two buns before going towards her door but stopped seeing that it was broken down.

The confused sixteen year old blinked as she just continued on staring at her door. Well wasn't that just wonderful. She sighed placing the crystal in her pocket and walked out noticing a couple of other apartments had broken doors and such. _Strange…._she thought t hen quickly rushed out. This was no time to think about this! She had to get to the gates since she had a mission with her team.

As the brunette reached the villages gates she was instantly attacked by two large green blobs. "OH YOUTHFUL FLOWER! WHAT A JOYOUS DAY THIS IS!" one of the blobs, who she guessed was her sensei, Gai, yelled.

"Day?" Tenten asked not really understanding but then the light bulb went off. "SHIT!"

"TENTEN! SUCH LANGUAGES COMING FROM A YOUNG LADIES MOUTH IS UNYOUTHFUL!" Gai scolded,

"Right." She said then wriggled out of his and Lee's grasp. This really wasn't good, it was her what? Her eighteenth birthday? She sighed slightly then blinked seeing Lee trust something in her face.

"A birthday present!" He said grinning and giving her his good guy pose.

She took the box that was wrapped up in, no shocker there, green wrapping paper. "Thanks Lee." She smiled a bit at him then put it in her bag that was slung over her shoulder. "I'll open it later. Don't want to delay the mission any more then it is now." She said knowing that she was already a few minutes late.

"What youthful thinking Tenten!" Lee shouted then turned to his idol. "What is it this time anyway Sensei?" he asked. The other two actually listened to this since they didn't have an idea either. They were told last night to come by the gates around eight o' clock or so.

Gai rubbed his chin while he answered. "Well Lee, we are going to head after a group of ninja's who have been breaking into people apartments. They haven't stolen anything but they did send quite a few people to the hospital."

"Gah! You mean those bastards who broke into my apartment last night?" Tenten asked glad she'd be able to track whoever it was who broke into her apartment at night. She coughed slightly then turned towards Neji as he got up from where he was sitting.

"Did they take anything?" He asked looking at her with his pupiless pale eyes.

She opened her mouth then closed it quickly. Did they? She didn't really check since she was already late. "Um….I don't know." She answered then saw Neji sigh. "But!" she added just so she didn't' seam completely helpless, well she wasn't helpless at all and she just had a tendency to forget some things. Like, for example, check and see if anything was stolen from her. "I found this. It's not much but better than nothing." She said pulling out the crystal and eyeing it.

"That would be helpful if we had an Inazuka with us." Neji said looking at the item in her hand then up at her face.

She huffed slightly putting it away. "Well sorry I'm not a dog Neji." She said flatly then started coughing again, luckily this time she didn't cough up any blood. Well not yet anyway.

"Hn." He grunted then watched her coughing fit but didn't do anything. For a while know the two had been a bit on edge with one another. Lee and Gai haven't found out why, but asked nothing of it.

"Tenten-chan! Are you okay?" Lee asked put a hand on her back. "Yeah. I'll be fine."

Gai eyed her then grinned showing off his bright white teeth. "Alright! Let's head off!" he and the rest of his squad were about to head off when they heard someone call Neji's name. The four turned around to see a girl around there age with blonde hair and dark green eyes run up to Neji.

"Well thanks for telling me you were leaving Neji-kun! We made plans today, but no you have your stupid mission." The girl said bitterly then sighed looking up at him. "oh well! When you come back though I expect for you to make it up." She leaned up on her tip toes and gave him a small kiss.

Tenten averted her eyes away. Great. Just what she needed on her birthday, a bitch. Everything that was putting Neji and Tenten on edge with one another was that stupid bitch Akiko Asari. Her and Tenten have never seen eye to eye ever since what happened ten years ago. It didn't involve either of them, but there two other siblings.

Something had happened on a mission and her brother, Arata was killed, along with their sensei, Katsuo. Sora, Tenten's older sister, and there other teammate, Haru were nowhere to be found. Akiko blamed Sora for this, as did a few others, but Akiko went out to go and make her life hard ever since her brother died. From name calling, to actually fights and now from stealing Neji. Not that he was ever hers, but ever since Akiko and him started going out they saw less and less of each other.

She sighed quietly to herself just wanting to go. "Oh. Tenten." The girl looked up at Akiko as the other girl turned towards her. "Today's your birthday right?" she asked causing Tenten to tense up a bit. Akiko only remembered it was her birthday since it was the same day her brother died.

"Yeah." She said eyeing her then narrowed her eyes as Akiko smirked a bit.

"Such a lovely day isn't it?" She asked faking innocence and this just caused Tenten to snap. She couldn't deal with her today, not at all. That stupid dream she had, those idiots who broke in and the problems with Neji were getting her upset, but Akiko just sent her over the edge.

"Oh why not shut the hell up, and stop your stupid innocent act on me Akiko. He died, so what! You're not the only one who lost someone important!" She snapped glaring at her about to head out of the gates but stopped at what she said next.

"Well at least my brother isn't a murderer."

Did she seriously just? Tenten turned to look at Akiko which caused the girl to flinch. She was ready to go off on her maybe even get into a fight but thought better of it. She turned away and just left her team in the dust.

Hours went by without any conversations between anyone, not even the green beats made any small talk or 'youthful' shouts or whatever it was that they did. Tenten sighed a bit knowing it was her fault for this. Lee and Gai were unsure of what to say, she could tell and Neji was just plan ticked off at her for going off on his slut of a girlfriend.

She was just about to say something to him when a blur came shooting at them from the sky. The four jumped back seeing kunai's and shurikans embed themselves were they just were. A couple of masked ninja's shortly appeared.

One of them, a guy Tenten noticed, stepped forward. "Shinobi. What are you doing on this side of the border of the Fire Country?"

Gai looked at him a bit confused. "What do you mean?" he asked causing the guy to sigh.

"The north-eastern side. _Our_ side." He said spitting out the word.

"I don't think I quite understand what you mean?" Gai said eyeing him a bit then looked around. "If this is Fire Countries land than this would be ours, still." What he said made sense to his three students though it just made the masked ninja's angry.

"Fools. You always think about yourselves." He spat then more masked ninja's appeared around the four. "You don't remember making a deal with us? Or are you to ashamed to admit you share land with demons?" he asked before attacking.

(ugh I haven't really done fighting scenes so…sorry if I suck…plus I'm just gonna skip a bit to the important part! XP) The fight kept on ragging on no matter how many masked ninja's they all took down, they didn't stop coming. Tenten jumped back in time just to avoid a nasty blow to her head then ducked dogging a blow to her stomach. She pulled out a scroll and jumped into the air unleashing a barrage of weapons on the unlucky ninja she was fighting and watched her precious weapons strike most of them down.

Just as she was landing back on the ground another one of her coughing fits hit and she got a blow to the back knocking her down. "I'm fighting a cripple how nice." A feminine voice said then whoever it was helped her up. "Now try harder this time. I actually wanna see you try."

Tenten scowled whipping out another scroll and summoning a bo staff. The girl with the black dragon mask chuckled as she summoned her kantana. The two weapons clashed and Tenten twisted her staff and jabbed down hitting the girl in the stomach then hit her hand knocking the blade out of her hand.

The masked girl formed crystal like blades on her arms. Tenten gasped. "You! It was you who broke into my room?" she asked staring in slight shock.

"Well…not just yours but yes." She answered then sliced down at her. Tenten brought her bo staff up though the crystal blades cut clean through. "Ah what a shame." She could hear the snicker in the girls' voice. Tenten's hand twitched dropping the broken bo staff scowling at whoever this was.

The girls blades formed into a crystal blade slicing and jabbing at Tenten not giving her any chance to summon another weapon. "That the best you go?" the masked girl asked then stepped forward sweeping Tenten's feet out from under her. "Come on is that really all you can do?" she asked brining the blade back then sliced it down.

What possessed Tenten to do this was beyond her. Her hand shot up catching the blade and wrapped her fingers around it while her fist shot out and slammed into the girl. She yanked the blade back then tripped her before kneeling on her stomach and taking the blade to the masked girls neck. Her eyes flashed to gold as she glared down at her. Then it stopped. The pain shot up her arm and she winced pulling her hand off he blade with a sickening sound.

"Well it's starting." The masked girl sighed then took her mask up staring at Tenten with brown eyes.

"N-nee-chan?" she asked and the girl said up causing her black hair to fall to her shoulders.

She got up as Tenten got off her and put her hair in a ponytail. "Yep!" she grinned ready to receive a hug from her sister but was surprised to feel her slap her.

"What the hell are you? Stupid? You know I thought you died and you were alive all this time?" Tenten shouted and balled her good hand into a fist. "You couldn't even of said anything, or sent anything?" she asked glaring at her sister.

"Um….well….no." She answered earning a shove from her sister.

"Why the hell not?"

"I forgot."

Tenten sighed going to say something then started coughing, this time blood showed. "Oh damn it's getting bad. I don't see why not you're not e….." she trailed off staring at Tenten. "It's your birthday isn't it?"

"Took you long enough didn't it, Sora?" She shot back sarcastically then nodded not noticing the battle had stopped and the others were coming towards them.

Sora scoffed then crossed her arms over her chest. "No. I just forgot. It's been a while since I actually saw you and such so its not my fault I forgot." She resorted.

"Sora." Tenten sighed rubbing her head. "I still remember you birthday." She muttered causing her sister to smile.

"AWW! Tennie-bear!" she hugged her spinning her around then stopped noticing two green wearing bowl cut, bug eyed guys and a…was that a girl? "Hi?" she said awkwardly.

Tenten wriggled out of her sister's grasp and looked at the others smiling a bit. "Sora, these are my teammates, Gai-sensei, Rock Lee and Hyuuga Neji." She introduced then looked at the three. "Guys this is my sister, who is a completely and utterly stupid." She added the last bit bitterly.

Sora snorted at her. "Oh shut up. Just because I forgot to tell you I was okay you freak out on me."

"And you can't blame me!"

"Yeah sure I can't."

"Sora."

"Tenten." 

Said girl sighed but said nothing more to the older girl. "Anyway um…I say this is a mission complete."

"Oh? And whys that? You found your sister?" Neji asked scoffing slightly. "We still need to find whoever it was who snuck into other's homes." He added shooting Tenten a cold look then eyeing Sora with slight disgust.

_Probably judging her because of what Akiko said._ Tenten thought but decided not to snap at Neji. "We did." She said then looked at Sora. "She was the one to."

"And why would your sister do such an unyouthful act?" Gai asked causing Sora to stare at him in slight shock.

"Well….I was looking for Tenten. I sorta forgot where she lived, but she moved so I had to check every apartment I could find." Sora answered sheepishly rubbing her neck. "But those people I hurt…well it was an accident. I brought them to the hospital to at least make it better." She added hopefully.

"Hn." Neji grunted.

Lee grinned. "I told you this was a youthful day Tenten! You found your sister!" he shouted giving her another hug.

"Yeah." Tenten said looking at Sora then started coughing again, this time her body started to tremble. "Tenten! Are you alright." Lee asked slightly holding her out to look at her.

Sora shoved him away and let Tenten fall to her knees. "Don't touch her." She said pushing the others back and looked at Tenten.

"And why not?" Lee asked looking at Sora.

She stayed quite for a moment watching as her sister shook. "You'll die."

Craapy first chater! I know I know! But um….it should get better XD

So please review, and such!

HAPPY BIRTHDAY TENTEN-CHAN!


	2. Decision

I still feel like the first chapter was rushed and such, but I can't find the damn editing button! I'm driving myself crazy trying to find it! So help would be appreciated, though I bet as soon as someone does I would of already of found it. Damn technology messing with my head.

Lee had given up on his attempts to get questions out of the older girl a while ago. Gai had stopped him but the Shinobi did want to know what was going on with the precious flower of their team. Neji was just quite the whole entire time it just seemed like he didn't even care.

Tenten looked down at the ground at that thought. No he probably did care, he wouldn't let her going off on his girlfriend turn him back into that cold guy he once was right? She shook her head slightly and straightened up as she was slapped on the back.

Sora gave her a grin then looked back at the others. "So tell me about your selves. I want to know the people my little sis has been hanging around." She said, plus it would start up a conversation since everyone seemed so quite.

Gai's and Lee's eyes started to burn as the question was asked causing Tenten to glare at her sister. "Now you've done it." She whispered just as Lee and Gai started going on about youth this, and youth that. Sora blinked before she started laughing a bit.

"So….what makes you so….youthful?" Sora asked a bit out of curiosity. These two were so strange, but they seemed like her kind of people. _Plus, they seem to care a lot about Tenten._ She thought smiling a bit but it vanished as Tenten grabbed her arm.

"You idiot!" She snapped at her looking horrified. Sora stared at her sister then looked at Neji who seemed a bit like he was waiting for something awful to happen.

"What? What did I do?" She asked then turned towards Lee and Gai who were wriggling their eyes brows at her causing Sora to flinch a bit. Oh god what kind of answer would this be?"

"Should we show her Gai-sensei?"

"I think so Lee!" Gai gave her his good guy pose then pulled something out of his bag.

"Oh god you still carry more around?" Tenten asked in slight disbelief at her insane teacher.

"You never know when either you or Neji want to try one on." He grinned at them.

Neji scoffed and Tenten rolled her eyes. "As if." "Keep dreaming."

Gai looked a bit down for a moment before turning towards Sora. "What about you Sora-san? Would you like to wear this? You'll become as Youthful as Lee and myself. It also will help you train!" he exclaimed trusting the item at the black haired kunoichi.

Sora eyed it for a moment then snatched it out of Gai's hand. "Alright Just wait a second now guys!" She shouted as she went off to the side to go change.

Tenten groaned. Did she seriously have to wear it, or even take it? IT wasn't like she was going to keep it…right? _I swear to Kami that if she keeps that damn thing I'm burning it._ She thought. She definitely was not going to let her sister walk around the streets of Konoha in that. No way in hell.

"Stupid spandex why won't you go on right?" they heard Sora said then heard a thud. "Why you little." There was a sound of something getting slapped in the face fallowed shortly after. "That's it burn in hell!" there was shuffling, then movement before it went quiet again. "Ah…Tenten."

She sighed slightly. "Yes?" she asked wanting to know what her sister needed.

"I'm suck, can you help me?" That question left a strange silence in the air.

"YOSH! I shall help you Sora-san!" Lee said ready to rush off to help but Gai held him back.

"Lee, your intentions are good, but a man cannot help a women in that type of situation."

"And why not Gai-Sensei?"

"Well Lee females have certain asset's us males do not, so seeing these features while a male and a woman aren't together would be unyouthful."

"Oh forgive me Gai-sensei! I will make sure it won't happen again!"

"LEE!"

"GAI-SENSEI!"

"LEE!"

"GAI-SENSEI!"

The two embraced causing a scenery of a sun set with waves crashing down around them to appear before rushing off in it.

"That was….." Sora trailed off from where she appeared near a tree after fixing the green spandex suit on.

Tenten turned away from where Gai and Lee ran off and turned towards her sister not thinking this was a better sight. "S-Sora please put your regular clothes back on." She said.

Neji kept his eyes away from Sora not really wanting to see a skin tight outfit on a female. Especially one he didn't know. N-not that he ever wanted to see one on a girl he knew in the first place but still.

Sora pouted a bit then looked at herself. "Ah come on Tennie-bear! I think it's nice." She said then pulled at part of the fabric. "Plus think of how many boys will be on me." She added smiling then looked her sister over. "Maybe you should wear one. It will definitely show off you-"

"Okay! Just…Just go change!" Tenten shooed her away blushing slightly.

Sora sighed but walked back off. "Fine fine. But you're no fun Tenten." She muttered before disappearing again.

Tenten just sighed again rubbing her bandaged up palm. After the fight they had stopped to fix up everyone's wounds. Nobody had any serious wounds so they were trying to get back today, Lee and Gai wanted to celebrate her 'youthful' birthday and Neji had plans.

"Your sister is so…." Neji trailed off not knowing what to say.

Tenten looked over at him smiling slightly. Well at least he was trying. "Childish? Strange? Disturbing?" she asked then paused a bit to think of something else frowning a bit. "Beautiful?" she asked. Even though Sora had her…moments she still was beautiful. Her eyes were brown like Tenten's though they were always lighter. Her hair was black and she had a nice body, from what she was told. She liked to show off her assets. Not that Tenten didn't have any she just preferred not to flaunt them around.

Neji eyed Tenten as she listed some ideas. Well he wouldn't deny that Sora was….attractive in some way, maybe more than one, but that wasn't what he was going for. "I think the first three suit her." He said finally glancing in the direction Sora left then back at Tenten.

"You have no idea." She sighed then jumped a bit hearing a scream then Sora come running out from the bushes with her pants on but she was only wearing bandages around her…chest.

"TENTEN-CHAN! TENTEN-CHAN! GET RID OF IT!" Sora shouted as she stood behind her younger sister.

"What?" She asked then her sister started to shake her causing her to cough a bit.

"THE SPIDER! IT'S ON MY SHIRT! BURN IT!" she shouted still shaking her sister not noticing she was coughing until after she finished. "OH RIGHT!" she let go quickly then shifted back then looked at Neji. "HYUUGA!" she was about to fling herself at him but stopped seeing his cold look. She whimpered.

Tenten who recovered from her coughing headed off were Sora popped out from and looked at the red shirt the small spider was on. "Really Sora? Could you of done it yourself?" She asked watching as it moved across the fabric.

"THEN THEY WILL BE AFTER ME!" Sora shrieked causing Tenten to sigh again. Honestly her sister needed to seriously stop acting like a child. Spiders wont' go after you if you kill one, besides she didn't' need to kill it just shake it off.

She picked up the shirt and shook it off. She picked up Sora's other piece of clothing and walked back handing it to her sister. (A/N: I have a picture of Sora up on my Profile at the bottom. I really can't explain what it looks like so there you go!) "There you go Sora. It's gone."

Sora took her clothes and put them back on. "Thanks Tennie-bear!" she said just as Gai and Lee came back from Kami knows were.

"Alright let's head back to Konoha! We still have to celebrate the youth of Tenten!" Gai shouted then sped off with Lee right behind him not bother to wait for anyone else.

By the time the five had made it back to Konoha it was way past noon, maybe six in the evening?

"YOSH! Know to get Tenten to Tsuande!" Lee shouted going to head off to the Hokage tower but Sora stopped him.

"You can't." She told him causing Lee to turn and gasp in shock.

How could her sister not send her to Tsunade? She was sick, and could die! Though that piece of information was never said the bowl cut spandex wearing shinobi could only guess if touching Tenten meant others died.

Sora gazed at him a bit coolly. "She was kidding about you dying Lee Sora just likes to be over dramatic like always." Tenten said not wanting Sora to say anything about what was going on. Not that she didn't trust her teammates with her life, she did, but this…She sighed quietly to herself.

Lee stared at her then blinked at Sora before frowning. "But why would you lie about something like that?" he asked a bit sorrowfully.

"I told you she likes to be over dramatic." Tenten told him a bit sharply then looked at Sora who stared back raising an eye brow.

It wasn't really any of Sora's concern if Tenten told her friends or not, but it was strange she didn't. Though in a way she understood. What if they never looked at her the same? She smiled sheepishly. "Yeah sorry Lee-kun. I just like messing with people it's what I do!" She told him then grabbed Tenten's shirt and started dragging her off. "Sorry if you had plans but I plan on spending time with my little sister!" she called as the two went off.

"Sora!" Tenten struggled a bit until she was out of her sister's hold and shot her a glare. "I did have plans with them."

"That's nice." She said not really caring as she dragged her sister through the streets of Konoha. "Plus I highly doubt that knowing you, you probably didn't even want to celebrate your birthday." She stopped and glanced around a bit. What was that damned shop? She remembered it being some were around here. Just as she was about to head off again she noticed a black and orange mass rushing towards them.

"Oi! Tenten-chan!" the orange and black mass stopped in front of the two.

"What the hell do you think this is? Halloween?" Sora asked since it's what she thought of first. Really what ninja wears firkin Halloween colors? Bright orange was just…tacky. She eyed him and then stared. "Oh...no...your….orange still?" she asked noticing it was that moron.

The blonde haired blue eyed boy turned to look at Sora and blinked. "Sora-nee-chan?" he asked in disbelief.

"The one and only!" Sora grinned then gave him a hug. "Been a long time Naruto-kun." She smiled slightly then pulled away eyeing him. "You've gotten really handsome I could just eat you." She pinched both of his whiskery cheeks and smiled. "Who's a handsome demon boy?" she asked while moving his cheeks back and forth. "You are!" she said in a voice she would say while talking to a dog.

"Nee-chan! Nee-chan!" Naruto shouted pushing her away and rubbing his now red cheeks.

"Sorry Naruto-kun I just couldn't resist. You're too cute." Sora told him then giggled slightly before looking at Tenten. "Oh yeah, Naruto-kun me and Tennie-bear are going out to eat, but I can't find Ichiraku's." she told him rubbing her head a bit awkwardly but then stared at Naruto as he gave her the most strangest look. It was probably even more strange then Gai and Lee wiggling those huge eye brows of theirs.

"Well come on!" he took off quickly causing Sora to rush after him leaving Tenten behind, though she didn't really mind.

It wasn't like she was going to get lost. The bun haired girl smiled slightly then headed after the two and quickly caught up seeing them already seated at Ichiraku's. She took her seat off to the left of Sora listening to parts of their conversation.

"So I've been around and such…" Sora said moving her noodles around with her chopsticks staring at her meal. Her eyes hardened a bit as she placed her chopsticks down. "Haru's gone." She whispered causing the two to stop what they were doing.

"Haru-kun?" Tenten asked a bit shocked. She didn't know he was alive to! He had been the older brother figure for her, and was always around when Sora couldn't. She had Naruto to hang around with when they were younger, but still. Haru was always so kind... "What happened to him?" she asked turning away so she could cough.

Sora stayed silent for a while then sighed. "We…we were traveling through…..he….let's just say…." She paused and clutched one of her hands into a fist. "Tenten….were going to go home." She finally got out quietly.

Tenten glanced over at her sister and started to get off the seat. "Alright le-"

"No. Not your apartment." Sora said looking up and turning towards her sister. Her usual bright brown eyes were empty. "Home home." She said coldly then looked back at her Miso Ramen.

Tenten froze and snapped her head in her sister's direction. "W-what?" she asked wondering if she heard right. Home? She couldn't go back there no way in hell. Not after…..she shook her head.

"We have to. Tenten it's the only way we'll cure you." Sora said not taking her eyes off her food.

Naruto who was usually loud and cheerful was quite listening to the two. "Cure her?" he asked then looked at Tenten. She looked a bit pale and tired, plus all that coughing that she did before didn't sound good.

Sora nodded her head. "Yeah. She's sick. Dying. That crap." Sora said finishing up her Ramen and turned around leaning her back on the counter. "We're going to leave tomorrow. Back to demon land." She snorted a bit then looked at Naruto. "No offense to you." She told him.

Naruto looked down pushing his last bowl of Ramen away. He had heard about their home land when he had first meet the two around the age of five. Sora had taken care of him from time to time and she was the sister he had never had, same with Tenten. In a way the three became a family though that bond died when Sora left suddenly when he was seven. He and Tenten still hung around though not much since after she graduated from the academy and was with her squad.

"Sora…I'm not going back." Tenten said stubbornly crossing her arms over her chest. If it was for Haru, maybe, but she said nothing about him being there just her having to back because of her….condition. So what if she died? It wasn't like she had anything to really live for, besides she thought it was for the best.

"Tenten." Sora said sternly looking at her threw narrow eyes. "You are going back with me." She told her not taking her eyes off her sister.

Tenten stiffened but said nothing. Her decision was final. There was no way she was going. Not even if she had to fight Sora. She would lose probably but she couldn't touch her.

"We'll make you." The two girls turned towards Naruto who had a blank look in his cheery warm blue eyes.

"We?" Tenten asked. Naruto couldn't get involved in this. No. The people from her homeland would kill him maybe, or if he was lucky, experiment with him. "Naruto you can't." she told him. She appreciated the thought but she just couldn't let him put himself in danger because of her.

"He can." Sora said turning to look at Tenten then at Naruto grinning slightly. "You want to correct?" she asked leaning towards him. He just nodded. "Good." She looked at Tenten smirking this time.

_Damn it._ She thought. This wasn't good, not at all. Sora…Sora knew what could happen but why? "Sora." She said in a warning like tone.

"Tenten, others can't touch you but since the Kyuubi is a demon, it should take whatever your body is giving off and it won't affect Naruto." Sora said then stretched a bit before sliding off her stool. "In the morning, we leave. Naruto….meet us by the gates at four." She said then headed off towards the direction of, were she thought Tenten's apartment was, without waiting for an answer.

"F-four?" Naruto asked in disbelief. That was insane! He couldn't' wake up at four. He sighed slightly then nodded. "You count on it Sora-nee-chan! I will be there!" he shouted after her determined then looked at Tenten. "Bye Tenten-chan! See you in the morning!" he then headed off to his own apartment.

Tenten sighed slightly. "Yeah…bye." She then glanced over at Sora a bit amused. "Sora I don't live that way." She told her sister. Said girl stopped and turned back towards Tenten and started heading off in the right direction. Tenten bit her lip slightly and fallowed after.

It was official. Today was her worst birthday, ever. Not only was she dying, she had to go back to that nightmare of a place. She sighed again. What did she do to deserve this?


	3. On the Way

Thanks for all the reviews guys! I really appreciate them~ Oh and concerning on of my reviewers

Kitten9322: I was going to send a search party after them, actually they get sent out this chapter lol! Though it wasn't going to be Naruhina, I'm not particularly a fan of that couple, it's very sweet, but I'm more a Narusaku fan. But I love Shikaino XD

_X_

Tenten sat up on her roof gazing at the stars. It was past midnight, the kunoichi could tell, and she couldn't get herself to fall back asleep. There were more than one reason to it but the main reason was her dreams.

She hated to sound weak but all those nightmares she has been having she just couldn't sleep, plus Sora's constant sleep talk was getting on her nerves. She sighed slightly and shifted her gaze at the village. _This could be the last time I see it like this._ She thought. It was peaceful at night and everything was still. The village was beautiful in the morning but the way the moons light draped around it made it look even more prettier than it was in the morning.

She knew if things didn't go well back at home horrible thing will happen, especially to this village. It was the one to raise her and keep her safe when she was younger and know she was defending this, not her homeland. Though she would never fight for her homeland, not ever. It sounded heartless but after what they did…..

Lifting herself off her roof she slipped back inside. She needed at least some sleep if she was going to leave early in the morning, especially if it was with Sora and Naruto. She smiled slightly to herself and shut her window.

_X_

"TSUANDE-SAMA! TSUNADE-SAMA!" A loud anxious voice shouted before kicking down the door and a blur of green was in the office.

The blonde haired woman cracked the sake bottle she had in her hand. "What the hell do you think you're doing!" she snapped not in the mood to deal with the hyper active youth ninja. She had tons upon tons of paper work, assigning new genin cells, and she had a couple of large medical issues to deal with.

"TENTEN IS GONE! OUR PRECIOUS FLOWER OF TEAM GAI!" Gai sobbed as he joined Lee in Tsuande's office a moment later.

"Probably training with Neji." Tsuande said ignoring the two and started to do her paper work again, not that she was enjoying it.

"She and Neji haven't been training for a while now Tusande-sama! Even Sora-san is gone!" Lee exclaimed not believing that the beloved Hokage would over look as something as important as their team's precious flower was missing!

At the last name Tsuande stopped her work and looked up at the two spandex wearing ninja's coldly. "Sora?" she asked her tone had a hint of anger.

Gai nodded his head at the Hokage. "Hai, hai. That mission you sent us out on yesterday she was there, along with a few others, though I do not think she was with them." He answered her flinching slightly as she slammed her fist onto her desk cracking it in half.

"God damnit!" she shouted rising from her seat and glared at Gai. "Did you not hear about her Gai? Or were you just too stupid to remember?" she spat letting her rage and distraught get the better of her.

Gai stood up straight his face growing serious.. "I have heard nothing on Sora-san Hokage-sama." He answered as best he could so she wouldn't get any more anger.

The elderly blonde woman scowled at him and turned to glare out the window. "Get Shizune in here now."

Gai looked at her for a moment. "Hai Tsunade-sama." He agreed knowing it wasn't the best time to anger the fifth Hokage any more then she already is. He bowed and left leaving a confused Lee to fallow after him.

"You understand?" Tsuande asked as she was now sitting back in her chair and her desk was fixed. Her elbows were on the table and she laced her fingers together looking at the shinobi in front of her.

"Hai" Most answered though some were quite, either nodding or not saying anything at all.

"So Sora-san is in the bingo book?" Lee asked not really sure if he understood all of what he was told. The Sora he met yesterday was kind, a bit out there, but she seemed kind.

"Ever since she left around eight years ago. We have evidence that she killed two members of her squad. The last is unknown but from what we figure he is dead as well. She did it to prove to Orochimaru that she is worthy of his time to train her. " Tsudande answered narrowing her eyes as she stared at nothing. "She was a fine ninja beforehand and no one really expected this at all." She sighed a bit before continuing. "She is skilled, if she stayed she would of made ANBU but she left before she got the chance. Now I warn you, when you see her talk first but if she leaves you no choice you must attack her. If you can avoid killing her do so but kill her if you see it necessary, and any one that gets in your way." The last part she said was said sadly knowing that both the knuckle headed ninja and Konoha's Weapon Mistress were with Sora, willingly even though they knew about her.

"B-but Tsunade-sama we can't just kill Na-"

"I said any one who gets in your way do you understand Sakura?" Her voice hard stern and her eyes were cold.

"H-hai." She answered quietly clutching her teeth. She couldn't just kill Naruto could she? Or Tenten either. Naruto was important to her and Tenten was one of her closest friend.

Akiko looked at the ground determination in her eyes. She knew Sora killed her brother, she just knew it and so did Tenten but she chose to defend that monster anyway.

"Shikamaru you are to led his mission, the rest of you fallow his orders, but if you do not reach the three of them before you reach the boarder of the Land of Demons turn back. I am not allowing you to go there during this time." She said then looked at her desk reaching for her newest bottle of sake.

"Why? Nothing bad is going on is there? And how exactly do you know those three are heading that way?" Sai asked mildly curious though it didn't really show on his face. Even if it has been a while his emotions were still not coming to him, not quite yet anyway.

"oh right people don't talk about them anymore." She sighed taking another sip of her sake. Why did she always have to do everything? She knew she was Hokage and all but they should at least know this.

_X_

The three had been jumping through the trees as quickly as they could non-stop since four in the morning only stopping to eat swiftly before taking off. No one talked between them, not even Naruto, well that was until know.

"Sora-nee-chan why exactly do we need to the Land of Demons?" he asked finally asking what has been on his mind all this time.

Sora looked down at the ground for a bit then sighed. "Well…it's to heal Tenten. Around oh…..maybe fifteen years ago our father was experimenting with her body. Our family is from a long line of demon slayers since the Land of Demons has many demons there." She said then rolled her eyes. What a stupid thing to say. No shit it had demons. Shaking her head she continued on. "Anyway to try and make our line stronger he tried to fuse Tenten with a demon but it back fired for many reasons. Our line cannot use anything demonic it's against ancient laws or something, so it started to gradually destroy her body for a bit then the demon took over. She-"

"Tenten is a Jinchuriki?" Naruto asked cutting Sora off and looking towards the bun haired girl.

"Well in a sense yes, but no. The demons body isn't inside of her. It's more or less it's soul. So she has two, her human one and her demon one and they are fighting over the right to take control of her body. The form you see know is the human soul winning, but if the demon one wins." Sora paused a bit biting her lip. No she didn't want to think of that, or really talk about it though she figured Naruto understood. It was more or less easy to find out.

"So this sickness does it mean….does it mean that the demonic soul is breaking free?" He asked keeping his eyes on Tenten as the three moved through the trees.

The older girl shook her head before answering him, "No. Before we left out homeland our mother placed a seal on Tenten locking up the demonic soul, well for now. The seal is now breaking since it would only stay in effect for as long as our father was head of our Clan, though he is stepping down to let another one of our siblings take over. If didn't know this in a few days' time Tenten would not of be in this form. Our sibling could either choose to keep the seal or break it and knowing her she would of broken it to seek revenge for our family."

"Anyway back to our story, Tenten was only three at the time so she lost control after it stopped trying to destroy her body and killed a few people before our father got her under control by using a special band like object that wrapped around her arm. After that he locked her up but our mother came and bailed her out taking her to a certain place. I was up at this time so I fallowed them. I….I didn't see much but when I came back my mother and a few guards that had fallowed the two were dead. The band was off Tenten's hand though she was stable than since our mother put the seal on her. So I took Tenten and left knowing after killing our mother she would be wanted dead. Now fifteen years later we're going back to keep Tenten stable."

After explaining Sora looked back at her sister seeing her with her bangs covering up her eyes. Her pace was a bit sluggish but it had been like that since they started because of her illness. She knew her sister hated herself for killing those people but it wasn't her fault, not entirely anyway. Her eyes flickered with pain thinking about what was ahead.

_X_

The room in the Hokages office was silent, if a pin dropped everyone in the room would have been able to hear it as it hit the ground. There were many thoughts going around in the eight Shinobi's heads after listening to what Tusande said. It was more or less the same thing Sora had told to Naruto though minus the detailed stuff about the family. So far they only knew that Tenten's body was unstable.

"So…when she….if she loses control of herself were going to have to kill her just like that?" Kiba asked a bit bluntly though it was the question on everyone's mind. They knew that they would have to fight Naruto and Tenten if they got in the way for getting to Sora, maybe even kill them, but they could of talked it out of it but if she loses it they had no choice what so ever.

"But wouldn't that put us at war with them? I mean you said she was important to that country." Shikamaru pointed out. His hands were in his pockets and his face showed that lazy none caring look but it was completely different from what he was feeling. Tenten was the least troublesome of all the femals he knew and it would be a shame to lose her, plus if Naruto was gone they'd be screwed, plus the loud mouth always seemed to make Shikamaru do things he never wanted to do. It annoyed him but it always seemed to make him smile.

Tsuande was quite for a moment before a sigh escaped her lips. "But we can't risk her attacking other villages. She'd probably still have her Konoha gear and they would start a war with us. I do not want to risk another war after just getting over out last." Tsuadne said sternly. She hated this just as much as they did but she had a duty to the village and that came first.

"Tsuande-sama we can't just kill Te-" Lee was cut off as Tusande rasied her hand.

"You know what you must do know go!" She snapped not wanting to drag out this conversation any more than they already had.

"Hai." They all said thing time and vanished leaving Tsuande to think in silence hating herself.

_X_

It had been almost twenty hours since the tree of them have been traveling and it was getting dark, and they would probably stress themselves and they didn't need that. Plus Sora was starting to feel dizy.

"Okay I think this is a good place to stop." Sora announced dropping from the trees and leaning against the trunk of one fighting off the black spots that were threatening to take over her sight.

Tenten dropped down next to her shortly fallowed by Naruto. "Sora are you alright?" she asked about to place a hand on her sister's back but stopped herself knowing it might make her worse.

Sora straightened up not answering at first than turned to look at the two. "Yeah! I just haven't been sleeping well." She answered though she was lying, but the two didn't pick up on it which she was glad for. "Okay! Naruto go out and collect fire wood, Tenten….set up the sleeping bags and I'll go get us something to eat!" she exclaimed and wondered off.

Tenten smiled a bit then blinked noticing she got the easy job. "SORA!" she shouted after her sister her voice a bit hoarse she coughed once to clear her throat then looked at Naruto. "Naruto we do need to get a fire started so we can eat so…" she trailed off.

"Huh?" Naruto asked looking over at Tenten then the light bulb went off. "OH! NO worries I'll get that fire wood!" he exclaimed before he took off in the opposite direction of Sora.

She giggled a bit and took the bag off her back and started to set down her own sleeping back and setting up a fire pit. As soon as she finished Naruto and Sora both came back. "Sora…you do know we have instant ramen right?" she looked up from where she was sitting and up at her sister who looked at her sheepishly.

"I knew that I just wanted to er….go for a walk." She said with a nod then sat down snatching Naruto's fire wood away and put some in the small pit Tenten made and let it on fire.

The two younger ninja's looked at each other than at Sora but they said nothing. Tenten pulled out three cups of instant ramen to cook them. Once they were done the three started to eat in silence. It wasn't awkward but none of them tried to break it.

When they finished Sora tossed the empty cup in the fire and settled down. "Mmm. Well good night guys. I'll take next watch." She said before drifting off to sleep almost instantly.

Tenten looked at her sister envying the fact that she could do that before looking at Naruto. "I'll take first watch if you want Naruto." She offered still not wanting to fall asleep since those dreams would pop up. She looked at Naruto again.

"Nah Tenten-chan. You need rest to. You were straggling behind while we were traveling." He told her then ducked as she chuckled her ramen cup at him. "Neh! I was just saying!" he waved his hands in front of face as if saying he surrendered. Once he noticed she wasn't going to through things at him anymore he took his own empty ramen cup and tossed it at her hitting her right on her head. She paused in what she was doing and turned to look at him causing him to gulp. Tenten may not have that super human strength like Sakura did, though an angry Tenten was a scary Tenten no doubt about that. "Ah…Tenten-chan I didn't mean." He moved back a bit before he was pinned to the ground. "EH! TENTEN-CHAN!" he shouted but Tenten's hand slapped over his mouth.

"Hush moron! You'll wake Sora." She hissed though so far the older girl made no sign she was awake. She looked at her sister than back at the wide blue eyed ninja and smirked. "Hope you're ready for it Naruto." She told him before she started attacking his sides with her hands causing him to squirm under her. What he was trying to say was muffled with her hand but he was laughing a bit and his eyes watering after a few moments.

When he finally managed to get her hand off his mouth he was gasping for air. "I give! I give!" he whispered loudly and she got off him giggling again. He turned to glare at her while sticking out his tongue, and she did the same back. To him, well both actually, it felt as if they were kids again before Sora left them and they didn't see each other much after she did. Tenten and him were both in the academy and at nights when he tried to talk to her she was never home. "You're a horrible person Tenten-chan. You know I hate being tickled there." He murmured childishly and she smiled a bit at him.

"Well you threw a ramen cup and it me in the head so I think it's pay back."

"Payback? Hitting you in the head would call for me to pay back by getting the same! This was just overboard!"

"HEY! SHUT THE HELL UP!" Sora shouted sitting up in her spot and glaring at the two. "Jeeze it's like before. You two never could sleep when you were near each other…if you were older I would of thought you two were making out." She muttered causing the two to blush in embarrassment. Having a proud look in her eyes she turned back onto her side so her back was facing them not noticing the mark on her shoulder was showing though she didn't think about it, and so far neither did the other two.

The other two didn't notice since they were to focused on their own thoughts. Tenten and Naruto? That was just strange for the both of them. Naruto was a brother to Tenten, and Tenten was a sister to like Naruto, plus his heart had been set on Sakura ever since he had met the pink haired beauty. And Tenten…well maybe if she didn't fall in love with that stupid bastard maybe things would be different, and well than again know that he found someone maybe…She shook her head at the though. No everyone knew that Sakura had grew strong feelings for him though she didn't say anything because of Hinata and Tenten seriously did not want to be caught in that love triangle.

"Uh well night Tenten-chan!" Naruto said quickly crawling away from her and settled down in his sleeping bag and he to feel asleep almost instantly. She smiled a bit than sighed before looking up at the sky. Today she felt better though it was probably because Sora did something knowing her. Her gaze flickered to her sister again about to look back at the sky but her eyes froze staring at the spot on her neck that was appearing.

The same mark she had seen on another ninja.

It was the mark Uchiha Sasuke had. The Curse seal of Heaven.


	4. Confrontation

Hehe sorry for the wait guys I had things going on and such ^^# heh, but anywayyyyyyy here is chapter four! Oh and I might change the rating to M for language and it'll become pretty gorey later on. So just it may change, just to let you all now.

Also any bold letters are attacks and I'll give the translation at the end!

_X_

The journey the three were making picked up as soon as the sun was just barely peeking over the horizon, though they had to wait for a few moments while Sora started to through up. Naruto, or Tenten knew of the reason for her sickness and they didn't ask knowing Sora was to stubborn to say anything about it, even if it just did happen in front of them.

"Sora-nee-chan how much farther! I'm starving!" Naruto complained as he stomach growled for the umpteenth time this morning.

"Uh…well there is a small village up ahead, were supposed to meet someone there anyway. So just hold the fuck on!" Sora shouted back to him then landed on the ground and turned towards the other two as they landed behind her. "Okay listen up you two, the village is a few hours away, so were going to be kicking up the speed! I want to get there before the afternoon so we can rest up before going to the boat."

Naruto blinked a bit. "Boat?" he asked slightly confused. He himself has never been to were Sora or Tenten were from but he didn't think they had to take a boat to get there.

"Yeah a boat, were isolated from the rest of the world, for…well…..many reasons." Tenten answered sighing slightly then leaned against a tree holding the side of her stomach.

Sora glanced at her curiously then narrowed her eyes. "Something wrong?"

Tenten shot her a small glance then stood up straighter shaking her head. "No. Just rubbing my side." She answered, though she was clearly lying, Sora could see the pain in her eyes and her movements were a bit strained.

"And I'm stubborn." Sora muttered turning away to glance around then looked back at the two. "Okay, were far out of the safety of the Fire Nation boarders, so we will have to keep out guards up since we never know what's lurking around." She said then started walking off leaving the other two to fallow.

Naruto rubbed the back of his head a bit confused. "Er…..Sora-nee-chan didn't you say you wanted to pick up the speed?" he asked her. If she wanted that, then why were they walking?

"Oh…well I thought maybe walking would rest us up a bit!" Sora exclaimed turning to look behind her and smile a bit. As another growl escaped Naruto's stomach she chuckled. "And pushing you right now would probably make you pass out from the lack of garbage in your stomach." She told him smirking slightly then turned back around placing her hands behind her head and tilting it up a bit to look up at the sky.

"RAMEN IS NOT GARBAGE!" Naruto argued charging past Tenten to go up next to Sora to start his argue on how Ramen was a life savior.

Tenten smiled a bit as she watched the two bicker then winced as Naruto got smacked over the head. Sighing slightly she fallowed after them deciding not to get into this fight. Crossing her arms over her chest she shifted her gaze down to the ground as she thought. Why did Sora come back? It wasn't that she minded, but it was so sudden, and right when it was _that_ season. _If she knows that, then why do I have to go back? It can wait can't it?_ She wondered then sighed again. No, it probably couldn't wait. Ugh. She hated this. She hated this so damn much. Not only would she have to go back, but going back would make her a 'mating' material.

A groan escaped her lips as she rubbed her head. _Great. Just great. Going back in the mating season for demons._ She thought bitterly then glanced at Naruto. Him having the Kyuubi would make him…She blushed. Oh this defiantly was not good.

_Don't think about it Tenten just don't think about it._ She told herself though she knew that'd be hard. Sighing a bit she glanced up at the two in front of her and noticed they stopped walking. "Something wro-"

"Shh." Sora said then motioned them to head up into the trees.

Once the three were in the tree out of view they looked down to see a group of six cloaked figures surrounding a girl who was on the ground, and from the look of it, bleeding. Tenten's eye widened a bit as she recognized the masks they wore. It was the same ones the group of guys that attacked her, Neji, Lee and Gai just yesterday. Watching them her eyes narrowed as she noticed one of the men stood over the woman and lifted her up by her hair.

"Now what have we learned today?" he questioned, his voice slightly muffled by the mask he was wearing.

The woman stayed quite though from the looks of it she was barely conscious.

"Tch. So disrespectful." The man said before raising his hand which had a kunai in it.

Seeing this Naruto stood up about to jump down but Sora dragged him back placing a hand over his mouth. "Don't, you dare." She hissed at him quietly watching as the man struck the woman with the kunai and she fell to the ground unmoving.

Two out of the three hiding in the trees just stared wide eyed then Tenten turned to glare at Sora. "What the hell is your problem? We could have helped her." She whispered at her angrily. Damn it, if only she acted right after Naruto.

"No we couldn't have. Those people are…are…._insane._" she said looking down at the group then back at Tenten. "They'd kill all three of us in seconds, that is, if they were feeling nice." She said then took the pack that was on her back and started to look around through it until she pulled out the mask that Tenten saw her in the other day and a cloak. "Let me just check what's going on and then I'll be back. Don't move from this spot or make a sound." She said slipping on the mask and cloak then vanishing into the group below silently.

Naruto glared down below at the cloaked figures and made his hands into fists. "Kuso." He said quietly, and angrily. He should of shrugged Sora off and done what he thought was best. He was a hero god damn it! He defeated Pain by himself, tamed the Kyuubi and defeated Madara. _These Bastards should be nothing for me._ He thought bitterly glaring at the group of people below.

"Oh, is that what you really think boy?" Someone asked and both of the two ninja's looked were Sora was crouched down to see another masked figure but he had blood all over his cloak and his voice was hallow and stone cold. "Want to test that?" and the next thing the two knew, about a dozen more appeared around them.

_X_

The eight ninja's had been traveling through most of the night stopping for a few hours for some much needed rest, though they started up again right before day break. All of them knew it was dangerous to push their bodies with a risk of a fight lurking over their heads, was rather stupid. They all knew that, but they had strict orders to catch up to them before they entered the Land of Demons, or it'd be a mission failed.

"Kiba, you or Akamaru smell anything?" Shikamaru asked the dog-lover for the second time since they started traveling after they rested.

Kiba looked down at his companion that he was sitting on. The large white dog sniffed at the air then barked a few times. "He says he can smell the faint scent of Ramen probably meaning they ate around here and there scents are getting stronger as we continue on. But…." He trailed off also scenting at the air and growled slightly. "There's also the scent of blood."

"Blood?" Ino asked a bit worried. Ever since Tsuande told them about this she was worried that Sora was here to get rid of them as revenge or something for Orochimaru. If she could kill her teammates no problem, what about her own family?

Kiba just nodded his head. "Do you know whose?" Sai asked glancing at him for a second before blinking. "Shikamaru-kun do you-"

"Yeah." He slowed down his pace to a stop leaving the others to fallow. _What is this?_ He asked himself after feeling a strange presence lingering in the air. He shot a look at Neji who merely gave a short nod before activating his Byakugan.

"There's a group up ahead and there fighting." He said his eyes narrowing slightly as he focused. "Our target is in the mists of battle with a couple of cloaked figures and." he paused cursing silently under his breath. "Move. Know." He ordered sternly and the ten of them jumped off to the sides as a body was thrown right past them fallowed by a few explosions.

"You can't escape me know, Princess." Someone said as they shot into the dust caused by the explosions and appeared above the body before slamming it's foot into the stomach causing that person to crash into the ground.

"Ack!" Bits of blood came out of her mouth as soon as she hit the ground and started to gasp for air.

"I thought you'd put up more of a fight, though I see I overestimated you. Well then again I overestimated most of your pathetic fam-"

BOOM!

Tenten staggered to her feet and moved back a bit holding her side. _Damn it. I don't think I fully hit him._ She thought. If it weren't for her already being sick and weakened then she would of killed this sorry bastard already.

"Not bad, though, not good enough." He said and shot out of the dust. His cloak was on burnt though it seemed he was perfectly fine. The cloak fell off of him and so did his mask, which also got burnt during the explosion, revealing his face. Though, maybe it should be _her_ face since the person behind the mask was a female.

Tenten glanced at her and her eyes widened in shock as she recognized the face. Her mouth opened going to say her name, but nothing came out. Seeing _her_ made her freeze in shock as she raised her kantana and brought it down, only to have it crash into a diamond wall.

She cursed and brought the kantana back and stared emotionlessly at Tenten. Sora jumped down near Tenten and pushed her shoulder trying to get her attention, but she wouldn't take her eyes off the other girl.

"God dammit Tenten, don't freeze up like that! For crying out loud you should know that by k-" Sora paused in her ranting to see who her sister was staring at and stiffened.

Seeing her chance the woman made hand sings. "**Doton: Dosekiryu**!" she shouted causing the ground to shoot up into the air and from a dragon made from the earth and shot over the wall and right at the two.

"**Odama Rasengan!" **Naruto shouted shooting out at the thing and smashing the giant blue sphere of chakra into the dragons face. At first it looked as if Naruto was going to be pushed back but the stone started to crumble and then it shattered into rubble.

"Oi! You two sleeping or what?" Naruto asked with a grin as he turned to look at the two but it quicly vanished as he saw their faces.

Sora was the first to snap out of her state then glanced up seeing blood fall from the trees and land in front of them. "Okay! Time to go! There distracted!" she shouted then glanced towards the woman before making hand sings. **"Bushin no Jutsu!" **she said creating a clone of herself then soon that one was making hand sings. **"Raiju Hashiri no Jutsu!" **she shouted sending a lightning beast at the woman. The diamond wall broke down just before the beast shot past and right at the girl who jumped back but it fallowed. "Alright. We can go now." She said and shot off into the trees having Tenten and Naruto fallow.

Tenten shot a quick glance back and saw a green blur fly out of the trees fallowed by one of the cloaked figures then it spun and slammed its leg into the cloaked figures head. _Lee_. She thought then glanced back ahead. "Sora."

"Yeah I know a team has been sent after us. We're going to have to go to the small village quickly and get who meeting and head off to the boat." She said then shot a swift glance back then looked on ahead. "If we go quickly we should make it in about ten to fifteen minutes." She said putting more chakra into her feet and going faster. Naruto and Tenten copied seeing as how they didn't want to be left behind.

Just as Tenten's right foot landed on one of the branches she winced and faltered causing herself to stop so she didn't fall. "Tenten! What's wrong?" Sora asked as she turned around and glanced at her sister then behind her quickly.

Tenten put her hand on her side. "My side. I-I can't." she said breathing a bit heavily.

Sora scowled a bit. "Naruto!" she shouted looking over at him before turning back around.

"Hai!" He said jumping back over to Tenten and picked her up causing her to hiss a bit in pain. "Heh, gomen." He said with a sheepish grin before catching up to Sora. "Sora-nee-chan, can we really just leave those guys behind?" he asked her hating to leave the others behind with those people.

"We have to or we won't make it in time." Sora said then narrowed her eyes as she saw a something ahead. "Almost there!" she shouted glad the village was ahead. If they could just get to the shore.

"Oi! Hold up!" someone shouted and Sora glanced back seeing a brown haired fang faced boy riding a large white dog coming after them fallowed by Lee. "

"Damn it." Sora said then spun around once her foot hit the branch and made hand sings. "**Daiyamondo: Rokkaku Shuriken: Ranbu!" **she said throwing a large amount of diamond shuriken at the two of them. "Move it Naruto! Now!" she said as he hesitated a bit before shooting off. Sora watched as the fang faced boy growled then jumped of the dog.

"**Gatsuga!" **he said then both him and the dog twisted around quickly and then spun towards the diamond shuriken and caused them to change course as they hit. As he got closer Sora gritted her teeth and jumped back but since she had her attention focused on the boy and his dog she didn't notice Lee coming up behind her.

"**Konoha Shofu!" **Lee yelled out giving Sora just enough time to bring her arm up causing that to get hit instead. When she got hit, she didn't expect the metal she felt as she got sent back and slammed her back into a tree and her arm went a numb. "I am sorry Sora-san but I can't let you go."

Sora glanced at Lee then over at the dog boy who stopped spinning and was now standing by Lee. "What about your friends? Those cloaked guys are tougher then you think." She said with a smirk though it vanished when she noticed the two looked at her confused. "Er, what?" she asked.

"You mean those whips?" The dog boy snorted then rolled his eyes. "You sure you're an S-ranked criminal? I mean those guys fought us for a minute or so then they ran off. They didn't even put up a fight. For you to say that." He gave her a cocky grin. "Well, you'll be easier to fight then I thought. I bet I could even take you on single handedly!" he challenged causing the dog that was next to him to bark.

"Kiba-kun Tsuande-sama said not to underestimate her." Lee said and was going to give him a 'stern talking to' when a girl and another boy joined them. "Akiko-chan, Sai-kun, did the others catch up to Naruto-kun and Tenten?" he asked the two of them curiously.

The black haired boy, who Sora could only guess was Sai, nodded his head. "Hai. They should be confronting them now." He answered but he never took his eyes off Sora as he did so.

Akiko on the other hand was glaring daggers at Sora who just stared back. "Akiko….you mean Arata-kun's little sister Akiko?" she asked noticing how much the two looked away.

"Don't say his name! After what you did to him you have no right!" Akiko snapped at her ready to jump at her but Lee put a hand on her arm. She glanced at him then sighed before crossing her arms over her chest and calming down slightly. "So what are you going to do? Come with us quietly or are you going to fight? Your _lovely_ sister and Naruto are probably face to face with Neji-kun, Shikamaru, Ino, Sakura and Hinata-chan." She said to her still giving her a cold glare.

Sora sighed rubbing the back of her head. "You guys really underestimate people don't you?" she asked standing up straight. "I was really hoping I would haven't to fight you guys, but now that I don't see a way out of it," she paused pulling a kantana out of a scroll and her eyes want blank. "I won't go easy." She finished then charged.

_X_

Alright, I finished! And again I am sorry for the late update. I had to do so many projects for school, or well proficiencies for school, and if I didn't do them I'd most likely fail, then my laptop got hacked so I hate to wait until someone fixed it for me. But since it's summer and schools almost out I'll upload much quicker, I promise!

**Doton: Dosekiryu: **Earth Release: Earth and Stone Dragon

**Odama Rasengan: **Giant Ball Rasengan

**Bushin no Jutsu: **Clone Jutsu

**Raiju Hashiri no Jutsu: **Lightning Beast Running Jutsu

**Daiyamondo: Rokkaku Shuriken: Ranbu: **Diamond Hexagonal Shuriken Wild Dance

**Gatsuga: **Fang Over Fang

**Konoha Shofu: **Leaf Rising Wind


End file.
